Behind Closed Doors
by I.am.number.six
Summary: It's the start of a new year and there's and unexpected new student. But in a way, it brings the two closer. NeilxTodd
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Okay guys, I'm back. (: New story. A few eeks in school we watched the Deads Poet's Society and I FELL IN LOVE with it. I though it was amazing. (Of course some of my classmates thought it was stupid, BUT) So I was inspired to write this. It's kinda crappy but you know...Anyways, enjoy and leave some reviews for me (:**

It was the beginning of the new year at Welton Academy. New boys were trying to find their dorms and their room mates. Parents were saying their goodbyes. Neil smiled at his friends that stood outside in the hallway. He had the same room as last year. And thankfully, he had the same room mate. He could barely hear himself think because of all the chatter but he didn't mind. It was normal for the first day. But all the noise would tone down the next day. When classes started and homework was given. As he walked into his room, a smile spread across his face. Todd was standing by his bed and going through his bag. He hadn't noticed that another person was in the room. When Neil set down his bag, he sat on his bed. "Hey there, room mate." he said, making Todd jump. He turned around to face him.

"Hi." He didn't say anything else and just returned to unpacking. Neil made a face and decided to leave. There was something about him that seemed off about Todd. Neil just couldn't figure it out. He made a mental note to talk to him later. He wander out back to the hall. The crowd had dispersed and only a few were still there. There wasn't really to much to do on the first day. He should be unpacking or he could go talk to his friends but Neil didn't feel up to either of those things. So he wandered down the hallway that seemed to go on forever. He emerged into another room. There were parents chatting with each other and new students were waiting to have their pictures taken. Neil couldn't see you was being photographed at the moment, but no doubt it was an uncomfortable new student. The waiting ones shifted their positions quietly and the ones who knew each other chatted in hushed voices.

He moved so he could see the student being photographed now. He only glanced at them for a second but he quickly did a double take. There was supposed to be a new freshman, a boy, sitting on that chair with the camera flashing. But nope, he was wrong. A girl about his age was sitting with her back straight, shoulders back, and her chin lifted slightly. Dark brown curls fell over her shoulders, barely reaching the button on her jacket. It was pulled back slightly, bangs sweeping over the top over her eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as himself but instead of the pants, a pleated skirt and stockings covered her legs. Neil couldn't help himself from staring. There was a girl in an all boys academy. She walked away from the camera and picked up her bag that had been sitting on the ground. Judging by the way she ignored everyone, she hadn't gotten used to all the boys watching her. "Hi." Neil blurted out all of a sudden. His cheeks flushed instantly. The girl stopped next to him, carefully watching him. She didn't say anything at first.

"Hi." her voice was clear and perfect. The kind you could never get annoyed with. It wasn't to squeaky or too low. "I'm Marina." She put out her hand for Neil to shake. He reacted quickly and returned the hand shake.

"So what's a girl doing at Welton Academy?" he asked, all nervousness suddenly disappearing. He couldn't even remember why he had been nervous or even shy. But then again, being at Welton Academy and having the father he did, girls weren't really part of the picture. It was a different story for Knox and Charlie though. Marina sighed and let her blue eyes scan the room.

"Nolan apparently wanted to try something new. My family's friends with him. I get to be the lucky guinea pig. But I guess it's not all that bad." she explained, a smile across her face. She was right, in a way. The down side to being the only girl was that she had no one else to talk to about those private girl things that a guy would never understand. Not even if she explained it for a lifetime.

"Who's the lucky roommate?" he asked.

"Charlie Dalton." Neil laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said in a somewhat sympathetic voice. Marina gave him a face in return. "Let's get you to your room." They walked back down the hallway that Neil had came from. Nothing was said. That'll change in a few days though, he thought. She would warm up to everyone. Charlie's room wasn't far from his own room and as he passed it, he gazed into the room. Todd was sitting on his bed, a notebook lying on his lap. He looked nice, concentrating so hard to find the right words. Neil knew he would probably never get to read the notebook, Todd was never one for sharing. When they reached Charlie's room, they didn't even have to knock on the door. He opened it suddenly, making the other two stumble backwards.

"It's the first day of school and Neil, you brought me a fine looking young lady. How kind of you." he said happily. Neil rolled his eyes, already used him. Marina looked at him and then into the room. There wasn't much light in the room, the shutters had been closed.

"Charlie, this is Marina." he paused for a second. "And she's going to be your roommate." Charlie's eyebrows rose in interest and his eyes landed on the girl. He smiled.

"Hmm, a girl at the academy. Well, welcome to Hellton." he said with a smirk across his face. Neil knew this was going to be an interesting year. But he had no idea what was going to happen.

There wasn't much left of the day. The sun was getting ready to dip below the horizon. Todd closed his note book and tucked it under his mattress. Save it for another day, he thought. Instead of socializing with the other Dead Poets or new people, he quickly unpacked his bag and started to write. He hadn't seen anyone since he had walked into the hall, besides Neil. He wished he had stuck around in their room but he had wondered off. Ever since school had ended, Todd couldn't pull his mind away from that boy.

All summer was torture. But then again, having to share the room with him was almost just as bad. A soft knock came from the door. He looked at it, confused. Any of his friends would have barged right in. And Neil had no reason to knock. It was also his room. Another knock came and it made him open the door. He blinked in surprise to see who it was. "Uh, hi." he said gently. His gaze fell to the floor and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Is Neil here?" she asked, bending down to look Todd in the face. It brought his gaze back up and the girl smiled. He shook his head no. "Oh well, I'm Marina. I'm rooming with Charlie." A smile threatened to emerge. The poor girl has to room with him, he thought. But Todd still couldn't make sense of any of this. There was a girl wearing a Welton uniform standing in his doorway, obviously asking to see Neil. And the question was why. It's not even the second day and Neil already has a girl after him. He sighed.

"You can come in, if you want." he moved out of the way to let the girl walk in. He didn't know what to do. He was shy around people and when it came to girls, he was a complete mess. Marina looked around the room. She noticed that only half of the room had been settled into . The bags were still sitting on the other bed. She sat down in the chair that was facing the desk while Todd sat on his bed.

"So are you friends with Neil?" she asked, leaning forward. Her bangs fell into her eyes but she made no effort to push them away.

"Yeah, we met last year. We were roommates. I'm Todd, by the way." Another smile stretched across her lips. She was such a happy girl, Todd noticed. It cheered him up, the happy atmosphere she was giving off. A little of the nervousness seemed to slip away but he was still unsure on what to do.

"Well it's good to meet you Todd." she said. A hand through her hair, combing it gently. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but the door opened. Neil walked into the room. He seemed excited. Todd grinned when he walked into the room and sat next to him. Their shoulders brushed and Neil's arm wrapped around Todd's shoulders. He blushed lightly and hoped to God that they hadn't noticed.

"Ah, I see you've met Todd. He's a nice young man isn't he?" Marina nodded happily and moved to Neil's bed. Neil turned to look at Todd. "So, I was talking to the other guys and there's a meeting tonight. You in?" He nodded but he knew that he wouldn't say anything. It was always that way. He just went to be with them and mostly because he had nothing else to do. Sharing his poetry was the last thing he wanted to do. And they all knew that. Marina looked at the two boys confused. Her eyes searched the two for an answer.

"Meeting for what?" she finally asked, giving up.

"The Dead Poet's Society. Care to join us?" he replied. "If you want to come, tell Charlie. He'll tell you when we're going." She stood up and nodded.

"Sound's like fun. I'll see you boys tonight." A wink made both of them flush. They watched as she walked out of the room. The door closed behind her, leaving the two boys alone. Neil moved to his bed and he began to unpack his things. Todd just pulled out his notebook against and began to scribble things down. Neither paid too much attention to each other. He moved over to the dresser that they shared and stuffed clothes into it.

"So are you ever going to let me read that?" he asked, moving to the side of the bed. Todd shook his head no, not bothering to look up. "Why not?" he let his face hover next to Todd's and that made him look up. His eyes widen at the fact they were so close together.

"Because it's personal." said Todd quietly. Neil made a face at him and went back to unpacking. All Todd could do was bury his face in his note book and hope Neil wasn't picking up on any of the give aways that he had let slip by him. But in a way he wanted to notice and return the feeling but he was pretty sure Neil wasn't like that. "Carpe diem." he whispered to himself. Neil nodded softly but Todd hadn't noticed. Mr. Keating's words echoed in their heads and they always would. He had that kind of impact on the boys from Welton.

**A/N: Um, yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** So here's chapter two. I don't really have a lot to say here. I don't own Dead Poet's Society or anything pertaining to it. Just Marnia and and someother things are mine. **

Getting up the next morning was the last thing the boys of the Dead Poet's Society wanted to do. They hadn't returned back to the school until early that morning, only getting a few hours of sleep. Todd was the first to get up out of all the boys in the hallway. He always was. He like having the bathroom to himself. Grabbing his things, he made his way to the bathroom. Todd was too tired to notice the steam seeping under the door. He was woken when he heard singing coming from one of the stalls. It was from a song he couldn't recognize but still it sounded beautiful. The shower turned off and the singing stopped. Todd realized he was still standing with the door wide open. He closed it, leaning against the wall. "Didn't know you could sing, Marina." he said. Todd crossed his arms across his chest.

"Didn't know you were in here, Todd." she replied, opening the stall door. A towel was wrapped tightly around her body and she was pushing her hair out of her face. It was dripping onto the floor. He looked away, not really knowing what to do. She left a laugh escape her lips as she walked to the mirror. "I'll be gone in a sec. Is any one up?" asked Marina.

"Just you and me." She nodded and walked towards the door. When she got close to Todd, her voice became soft.

"You seem like a nice kid. How about we get to know each other a little better?" she asked. He nodded slightly. Mariana pulled the towel tighter around her body and grinned. "After classes then?"

"Sounds good." he managed to choke out. She left the room and quickly headed towards her room. It took a second for Todd to recover from what had just happened. Glancing at the door and then to the showers, he walked over to them. Letting the warm water run over him, he let his thought roam.

"I think she asked me out." said Todd as he walked back into his room. Neil was grabbing a uniform from his closet. He looked up at his roommate in surprise. He hadn't seen that coming at all. Not the fact that Todd had been asked out but that Mariana had acted so quickly. Charlie would be so disappointed, he thought. He moved over to Todd but stopped suddenly.

"So when are you guys getting together?" he asked, trying to get rid of the silence.

"After classes today." Todd still seemed to be in a haze but Neil couldn't think of anything to snap him out of it. Well, he could but that didn't mean he was going to do anything.

* * *

><p>Mr. Keating looked around his room. All the desks were in place and the chalk board was clean. Books were stacked in the corner. They brought back memories from last year and the class he had then. The clock was running a bit slow so he glanced down at his watch. Classes would begin soon. The teacher sighed and looked out the window. The trees still had their leaves dangling from the branches but they were all different shades. All ranging from a dark green to a light brown. The bell began to ring, bringing Mr. Keating back to the class room. A few students walked in and he didn't recognize any of them. It was a while before his old students walked him. He went to go pick up the books, his back to the door. Charlie, Knox, Neil, Todd, and Mariana walked into the room, silently sitting down. Mariana looked around for an empty desk but there was none. Standing in the back, she looked around and raised her hand. He hadn't turned around so the girl spoke out quietly but clearly. "Uh, Mr. Keating, sir?" he made no effort to turn around. The other students paid no attention to it. They just wanted to leave and get the rest of the day over with. "Mr. Keating?" she repeated. Neil smiled, suddenly realized why their old teacher wasn't responding. He tapped Todd on the shoulder, whispering in his ear. The boy smiled and leaned over to Knox who was on his left. Charlie was the last to know and soon all of them were smiling. Mariana looked at the confused, just wanting to know what was going on. Neil stood up and walked over to her.<p>

"Say O, Captain, My, Captain." he whispered. She looked at him like he was crazy. She had no idea what he had meant by it but she said it anyways.

"O Captain, My Captain?" she asked cautiously. The English teacher looked up and smiled. Neil moved back to his seat, nodding at the old teacher. Charlie, Knox, and Todd did the same.

"Yes, my dear?" he looked at her, plenty aware of the fact that she was the only girl there. But she had no desk and there wasn't one to spare for the time they would be there. "I suppose you'll need a desk, won't you?" Mariana nodded her head, shifting her bag to her other shoulder. A few books were weighing down her arms and she just wanted to put them down. Mr. Keating looked around the room and disappeared out into the hallway. The other students talked quietly amongst themselves. She shifted her position, getting impatient. The teacher hadn't returned yet and everyone had no issue with it. Less class time actually learning. Charlie stood up, walking over to her. The other three followed, leaning against the wall.

"Well, if he doesn't come back with a desk you could always sit with Todd." said Knox, a smirk on his face. Todd's cheeks flushed and so did Mariana's. She set her books and bag on the floor, tired of holding it. Neil left out a soft laugh before pushing him closer to her. The two bumped slightly. The others laughed but quickly quieted when Mr. Keating returned. Sitting down, Todd buried his face into his notebook. The teacher had returned empty handed.

"I couldn't find another desk for the day. But you'll have one for tomorrow. So for today, I guess sit where ever you would like." he said as he continued to pass out the books. The teenage girl sighed as she picked up her things. She ignored the wink from Charlie and walked up to the front. His desk was an option, but she didn't really want to sit there. After looking across the room, she sat on the floor against the wall next to Todd. Her foot brushed against his and the two smiled. Mariana pulled a paper out of her notebook and wrote a few lines on it. Folding the paper, she placed it on his desk. He gave her a look before unfolding. But Mr. Keating had began the class before he could reply. There weren't very many positions for her to sit in, so her feet began to fall asleep. A paper landed on her notebook and Mariana looked up. Todd was paying attention to what Mr. Keating was saying. Neil nodded at her, letting her know it was from him.

* * *

><p>Todd closed their bedroom after they both had walked in. The light was spilling into the room and it warmed the wooden floor. There was a lot going through his mind and it felt like it was going to explode. It had been a long day and he had been teased by all the Dead Poets about Mariana. He knew they didn't mean anything but it was Todd, he just didn't handle the attention well. It wasn't who he was. He struggled to get his tie off and Neil couldn't help himself from laughing. His hands wrapped around the tie and worked it off with ease. In the process he had pulled them closer together. They were only a few inches apart. The two suddenly realized how close they had been standing and Todd pulled away reluctantly. He wanted so badly to be that close to him but he knew he couldn't be. He hoped that Mariana was able to make him forget everything he thought about Neil. The younger boy placed his books on his desk and flipped through one of them. He had no reason too. But the silence was getting to him. At this point, everything was. "Uh, Todd? Can I ask you a question?" asked Neil. He was sitting on his bed when he spoke. Todd faced him and nodded. There was a pause between them before Neil spoke again. "You know, I-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door and Mariana walked in. She had changed out of her uniform, now in a dress that fell above her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few pieces coming loose in the front. Neil sighed and moved to grab his bag. He started to walk out of the room.<p>

"Wait, Neil. You wanted to say something?" asked Todd before his friend could disappear. Mariana looked at the two of them.

"It can wait." he replied as he took off. Todd sighed and faced Mariana. She smiled and let her hand grab hold of his. Their fingers interlaced. He returned the smile but inside he could feel he wasn't all there. Neil had taken part of him when he left the room.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling her towards the door.

"Whenever you are." she replied, eyes sparkling.


End file.
